Maria's Butler II: Saving Al Capell'
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Sequel to Maria's Butler. I recommend reading the original fanfiction first in order to get to know the pivotal moments. Jessie is still convinced that Al Capello is the key to success. Too bad he doesn't own a filming permit, but there's a solution to all problems. Rocketshipping ahead.
1. La fuga - the escape

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Maria's Butler II: Saving Al Capell'

Chapter 1:

Even at mid summer, nights were chilly and breezy. The large prison facility was strictly observed, guardians standing at each entrance of the dark and cold building. They were patrolling with the utmost caution, every single soft sound and creaking made them perk up their ears. The wardens were armed to the teeth, ready to stop any inmate from taking flight. The wind howled through the countless corridors of the uninviting jail, the barred windows clattered and here and there one could hear the outcry of a detainee, desperately hammering against the door of his small cell.

Three figures scurried along the dank walls. They made sure to give the spotlights a wide berth, cowered before the guardians and disappearing in the protective niches  
of the stately bastille.

„Jessie, are you sure you want to do this?" James whispered, looking over his shoulder to check whether someone got on to the track of them. The young woman pulled a barrette out of her magenta mane and held it under her partner's nose.

„He promised me an avenue to fame. Are you able to break the lock or not?" Jessie matched him glare for glare. Her team mate bent the hair clip into shape and began to tamper with the lock. „Why don't we ask Meowth to use his claws?" he suggested, the cat-Pokémon sitting on his shoulder and watching each move of his friend.

„Hurry up, James! We don't have a great deal of time," Jessie cajoled him impatiently.  
What would happen if they got caught in the act? Would the wardens arrest them, throwing them into a pitch-dark cell with a cup of water and a dry slice of bread? Jessie shook her head. She wouldn't let things go that far.

James managed it to pick the lock and the heavy metal door swung open.  
„Ssht," the young woman made it quite clear to her team mates to keep their mouths shut, especially Meowth tended to submit any comments in the most inconvenient moments. With a wave of her hand, Jessie signalled her partners to follow her on tiptoe.  
They crept along the vacant prison cells until they reached the end of the unlit corridor.

„There he is," she spoke under breath, pointing at a small chubby man, sitting in the corner of his meagre and temporary home. He sobbed loudly, bobbing back and forth. 

‚What a disgraceful sight,' Jessie thought. She placed her fingers around the stanchions.  
„Hey!" The man looked up, his cheeks wet with tears. He was a mere shadow of his former self.

„That's how we meet again," Jessie said, her eyes at once gentle and piercing. The convict stood up and trudged to the voice coming from outside his cell. „Who's that?" he asked, the fear in his voice was unmistakable. Jessie harrumphed. He couldn't see her face, only two shiny black boots in the flickering headlights.

„You owe me something, Al Capello," she made a step forward, until the fraudulent director could see her sapphire-blue eyes, one of the reasons he had hired her a year ago. Al Capello's jaw dropped. It was her, his Maria. A talented and aspiring actress, his muse, his source of inspiration. He fell to his knees.

„Miss Jessie. To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" he wanted to know, still shocked by this cloak-and-dagger operation. Jessie smirked, she noticed his subservience. He was depending on her. All his movie projects and the ensuing success hung from her.

„Last year, you promised me to become famous. You promised me glory and wealth, but someone interrupted your brilliant plan. They arrested you before my eyes and thus ruining my only opportunity to access the film business. I demand a reparation!" She flashed at him. Al Capello wrang his hands. „But bella, you see, they put me behind bars! There's no chance to escape," he sobbed pathetically, shrugging his shoulders.

„Don't worry. Here's the deal. We'll get you out of jail, help you to vanish into thin air and in return, I want you to complete the shooting of a new movie that is brought into the cinemas. A blockbuster, drama, heartache, romance and me as your main actress!"  
Jessie proposed. Breaking out was an easy matter, not least because of their hard practice during training. Team Rocket had already puzzled out an escape plan. Every thirty minutes, the guards made their rounds.

„We've got 22 minutes left, so either you're going to seed in here all by yourself, or you're going to leverage me. Choose," Jessie stuck to her guns, hoping that Al Capello was chastened by her offer. The chubby man nodded approvingly, pointing at a key ring hanging from a hook on the wall. „It's the blue one, Miss Jessie," he said, convinced of her arguments. James snatched the key, inserted it into the lock and turned it clockwise. The mesh door swung open with a squeak and the alarm was triggered.

Sirens wailed, other inmates cried for help, hoping that Team Rocket would release them too, but the three agents began to rush down the corridor, giving the director a tow. They could hear the guardians coming closer, hurrying down the stone stairs. Al Capello tripped on a half landing, James had to rescue him from breaing his neck.

„Meowth! Where's the hot-air balloon?" Jessie exclaimed, the wardens in hot pursuit of them. The cat-Pokémon fetched a small electrical device and pushed the red button that would prepare their means of transport for departure.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by heavily armed men. The guns and crossbows were aimed at Team Rocket and Al Capello. „Don't move!" one of the custodians threatened grudgingly. The director swallowed hard. They were trapped, no means of escape. That was it. From now on, he would probably share a cell with a diva and her two stooges.

James' hand wandered down to his trouser pocket, where he used to keep his Pokéballs. He reached for one of the balls and pressed the tiny white button, releasing Weezing.

„Weezing! Use Smokescreen to nebulize their view!" the lavender-haired man ordered. Weezing did as he was told and the guardians were immediately wrapped up in a stuffy and malodorus cloud. They puffed and blew, trying to not lose sight of the trio and Al Capello, but Team Rocket wasn't born yesterday, they gripped the unsuccessful director and disappeared with a loud bang.

Al Capello woke up in a balloon basket. He felt dizzy and slightly disoriented. Three faces were staring at him. „So? When's the start of the shooting?" a voice asked. His eyes became small slits. „That's not so easy, Miss Jessie. As you may remember, I don't have a filming permit, neither in Kanto nor in any other region," he confessed, hanging his head in shame.

„WHAT?" Jessie boiled with rage. She clenched her fist. „Does that mean this whole rescue operation was nothing but a waste of time?" she lost her temper. „James!"

Her partner went for the director's throat, heaving him, upside down, out of the hot-air balloon. Al Capello's body was shaking. „Please, wait," he begged imploringly, James pushing him further down. „What do you want?" Jessie asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. „There is a solution," the director was squeaking, afraid that the young man and former actor would let him go.

„James, what do you think? Shall we listen to his ‚solution'?" she wondered, putting the word solution in quotation marks. James shrug his shoulders. He didn't really care about another movie, but he wanted to make every effort to please his team mate.

„As you wish, dear," with a firm pull, James fetched Al Capello back into the basket.  
The snugly man sat down, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

„Tell me," Jessie kneeled down, her sugar-sweet voice bewitching the filmmaker.  
Al Capello took a deep breath. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his rosy cheeks. James and Meowth joined her.

„Well, there's one place where I still own a shooting permission," he was cautious, afraid that they would eventually throw him into the infinite depth. He made her sit up.

„And where's that?" she questioned demandingly.

„In Italy."


	2. Il volo - the flight

Chapter 2:

Jessie, James and Meowth packed their bags in a hurry. She rummaged through her wardrobe, looking for the shortest sundresses and bikinis. Her lavender-haired friend reached for his swimming shorts with a palm and pineapple print on them and threw them into his leather suitcase.

Meowth observed his team mates, rubbing his paws. He was certain that Al Capello would hire him as his co-director again and this time, the cat-Pokémon would hector Jessie and James even more, a small act of revenge for putting the blame on him because of the failed attempt to catch Pikachu last week.

Jessie ran to the bathroom, picking her coconut shower gel and the gruel shampoo that made her bulky hair shine. She thought back to her magnificent performance in „Maria's Butler" where she was allowed to strike up one of the most famous songs by Roxette. Everyone at the movie studio, the decrepit Schlüter Manor, couldn't stop being astonished. They expressed congratulations to her, pat her on the back and some of the supernumeraries even asked for a signed autograph. Jessie had to admit that she enjoyed being in the spotlight, all eyes on her, receiving the attention she had been looking for during childhood and teenage years. She was gifted with talent and a breathtaking radiance, but the final song wasn't the only thing she remembered from the shooting. She peered through the crack of the door. James was carefully folding his chemises, whistling a cheerful melody. Jessie clothed her face in smiles, leaning against the wall. She visualized the passionate kiss, how he had crushed his lips on hers and how it had stimulated unfamiliar emotions. They had never broached the subject again, both too shy and insecure in the matter of feelings and desires.

„James! Did you bag the sunblocker and our strawhats?" she asked him, trying to hide her nervousness. Her friend nodded, pushing down the lid of the overloaded suitcase.  
He was able to shut the case with greatest difficulty. „Jess, are you sure you're going to need all twenty swimsuits and ten pairs of high heels?" Jessie snorted derisively.

„What do you think, egghead?! I'm a star," she hit him with a fan, „my fans expect me to dress like a fashion-conscious actress and not like a bum in shabby rags." James shook his head, smiling despite himself. ‚Here we go again,' he thought, deciding that it was best to not contradict this aspiring young lady. They left their base in Kanto and hit the road for the airport.

Al Capello was already expecting them at the counter. He was holding four first class tickets to Pescara in Abruzzo. The director had put on a fake mustache and colored contacts, for mug shots were hanging all over the airport. He was carrying two large bags, hoping that the security men would allow him to take them into the aircraft.

„Good morning, Miss Jessie," he gave her a kiss on the hand, handing over a large script for the Team Rocket members. „You'll have enough time to read through the sequel. There are going to be more songs, more dances and more romance," Al Capello was high-spirited, but Jessie experienced an uncomfortable feeling when thinking about boarding the plane. James let her and Meowth go ahead. They checked their row and settled in for a long flight to the south of Europe. Jessie sat down next to James, immediately fastening her seatbelt. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. „Don't tell me our feisty Jessie is suffering from fear of flying?" he teased her. „Shut up, James," Jessie pulled a small box out of her clutch bag and swallowed two pills at once. She felt a gentle shaking. „What was that?" Jessie panted, staring out of the tiny window. „They're extending the aircraft wings, no need to worry," James caressed her thigh. She had never told him about this anxiety and he was quite surprised to find out that Jessie was actually scared of something.

„The plane takes off in five minutes," said a voice from the loudspeaker. The flight attendants made sure that all bags and rucksacks were properly stored and that all electric devices were at least switched to „Flight mode". Jessie scolded an elderly man for checking mails on his mobile phone, threatening him to crush his cell in case the plane would crash because of his impossible behaviour. „Jessie, pull yourself together, you're scaring him," James attempted to calm his best friend down, but the magenta-haired lady was literarily freaking out.

„One minute left," the captain announced. James had managed to get Jessie back on her seat and the plane took off. They felt the squeeze in their tummies as the aircraft shot up, it was comparable with their constant blasting off, but Jessie was sweating. Disastrous thoughts circulated in her mind. She was afraid of turbulences, thunderstorms and wind gusts. They would jolt the plane, making it turn upside down, the wings would break off, there was no chance to escape. She would swoop down to a depth of hundreds of meters, eventually disintegrate into individual parts.

„Jessie! Jessie!", James brought her back to reality. She looked at him, completely unsettled. „Don't you want to find out more about ‚Maria's Butler II'? Maybe your song and the plot?" he tried to distract her in all possible ways. She nodded and reached for the script underneath her seat.

„Let's see, oh, you're going to sing ‚Baby Jane' by Rod Stewart, James," Jessie knew the lyrics of this song and was curious to see how he would implement the profound and almost lovelorn content. She turned over to read a few lines of the sequel. „Hmm, I'm going to sing ‚Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia and it seems that there is going to be a third main character," she assumed. James pricked up his ears. Neither of them was aware to what extent the addition of another protagonist had an impact on their lives.

„A third main character? Who is it and what is his role?" he wanted to know. Jessie was about to answer when a strong gust of wind churned the plane. The display with the seatbelt flashed and the passengers were asked to keep their balance. „Oh my God, what is happening?" Tears welled up in her eyes, her most terrible nightmare was about to come true.

„Please fasten your seatbelt," the captain commanded. Jessie cried out. „We're going to die," she was breathing heavily, gasping and trembling like an aspen leaf. „I'm too young to die, James," she grabbed him by the collar, „the world hasn't gained a taste for my inimitable and outstanding acting talent yet," she swallowed hard, the plane losing some of its height. Meowth clinged to the battered seat.

„Hey," James smiled at her. „Do you want to hold my hand?" he offered. Jessie was taken by surprise, but she agreed and stretched out her hand. „Good. I'm here, Jess, nothing's going to happen, okay?" his voice was so peaceful, lowering her stress level. The turbulences lasted for a couple of minutes. Jessie clenched her eyes, pressing James' hand.

„I think we are out of the woods," he whispered, turning his attention back to the script. „You know what? How are we supposed to shoot a movie without Frankie, Konrad and Rita?" he wondered. Jessie and Meowth nodded approvingly. „You're right, it's hard for me to say, but the twerps play important roles too and I don't think they're on the plane with us," Jessie supposed, right when a yellow mouse rushed down the corridor.

Team Rocket exchanged meaningful looks. „Am I hallucinating?" James couldn't believe his eyes. „That was Pikachu, right?" he turned around to take a gander at the back rows. As a matter of fact, James spotted Ash, Misty and Brock quarreling over a freshly-squeezed orange juice. „Do you think Al Capello invited them too?" the agent asked.

Jessie released her seatbelt. „I don't care, but this is our opportunity to catch Pikachu, let's go," her fears were gone, she was now focusing solely and exclusively on that rat only a few rows away from them. „Jessie, wait!" James jumped up and followed his team mate, Meowth rummaged around his bag, fishing out a self made spatter repelling net.

The trio creeped up on Pikachu, waiting for a convenient opportunity to pull the net over this much sighed-for Pokémon, but Ash messed their foray up. „Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" he rolled up his sleeves and towered in front of the mischievious rogues. A high-pitched laughter escaped Jessie's mouth. „Prepare for trouble," she chanted. Some of the passengers turned around. James pulled out a rose from his trouser pocket and joined his friend. „And make it double", he laid a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

„What a coincidence," Al Capello approached the opponents with a broad grin on his face.

„It's Mr. Bergspiel," Misty exclaimed, standing right behind Ash.

„We're going to shoot ‚Maria's Butler II'", Jessie informed the twerps.

„And you're in for a second movie, right?" Al Capello was full of hope. He trusted that the children had fallen for the scam.

„Never! You're a rotten fraudster! You don't even have a shooting permission," Misty reprimanded the shady director, his grin getting broader and broader.

„We're flying to Italy because of a legal tournament," Ash said, showing Al Capello an invitation to the ‚Campionato italiano dei Pokémon'. The director laughed out lout.

„You've got a lot to learn, my little friend. This was just a trick to entice you to my home country. The cast isn't complete without you. Please," his confession took a dramatic turn. Al Capello went down on his knees. „Please, you need to understand. This is my very last chance to win fame. Last year, Noleen raked in some pretty cool prizes and I went home empty-handed, well I went to jail empty-handed. Listen, I'm not the youngest man anymore and I do have one last wish. Let's shoot ‚Maria's Butler II'. I promise, I have no ulterior motives, it's all about the movie and its success. I need you, please", he begged.

Misty, Ash and Brock looked at each other. „Do you think we can trust him and Team Rocket? I'm sure they just want to steal our Pokémon, like always," Brock assumed. James raised a plea. He was sure Brock would have confidence in him after last year's bar tour. „No ulterior motives, trust us," he assured. They all shook hands, the Team Rocket agents crossing their fingers behind their backs.

„Bravissimi! I'm so glad we agreed on a benevolent cooperation!" Al Capello clapped his hands, embracing the twerps, Meowth and his main characters in a tight hug.


	3. Francesco

Chapter 3:

Right after landing, Jessie released the seatbelt, forcing her way out of the plane. James fetched her purse and Meowth, trying to keep up with his best friend.

„She's probably a nervous wreck by now," he assumed, checking one last time if he left one of their pieces of luggage behind. Meowth jumped on his head, watching out for the children and Al Capello. Jessie was walking right behind Misty, pushing her ungently.  
„Move! Move, twerpette! I don't have all day," she gave the girl another rude shove, making Misty almost trip over an abandoned suitcase. The orange-haired kid turned around, flashing her eyes at her fellow actress.

„Stop it, Jessie," Misty had a rumpus with her. They began to fight about the precedence until Brock had to intervene and keep the ladies apart. James rolled his eyes. They were thousands of miles away from home in an unknown country and the girls had nothing better to do than being at odds with each other.

They left the aircraft and were welcomed by a young, suntanned man with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He embraced Al Capello, helping him carrying his baggage.  
„I'm glad you came to pick us up," the director pat him on the back.  
„May I introduce you to Francesco. He's my nephew and furthermore, he's going to star in Maria's Butler II," the kids greeted their co-actor. Francesco walked straight up to Jessie, taking her delicate hand and kissing her two times on the cheek.

„Miss Jessie. My uncle told me so much about you and about you're unrepeatable talent. You're much nicer than seen on the photo. You're eyes are as blue as the ocean depths, your ruby lips remind me of overripe cherries, sweet and seductive," he smiled at her. Jessie blushed to the roots of her hair, ignoring James' jealous and pejorative snort. She linked arms with Francesco who led her and the other travellers to a minivan.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Team Rocket were allowed to gather some initial impressions of Italy. It was pleasantly warm, the sky was cloudless and bright blue and there was a whiff of espresso and sweet pastries in the air. James spotted two teenage girls, giggling and pointing at his hair. Little children were hopping around, curiously exploring the countless offerings of mobile traders. Their mothers had to run after them, keeping their kids from spending money on broken toys and fake football jerseys. Generally speaking, it was very noisy, something the aspiring actors weren't used to. They got into the van and drove direction Monte Marcone, a small town in Abruzzo where Francesco and the rest of Al Capello's familiy lived. The streets were in a poor state, the journey was rough and uncomfortable. In addition, they had to get along with the unwonted heat.

An hour later, Francesco parked the van in front of a come down house. The solid pine shutters were closed, the door was locked. The building was in a pitiful state. It had peeling paint and cracks in the plaster. The young man knocked three times on the door.

„Who's disturbing my afternoon nap?" a harsh voice asked. „It's me, mom. He's here", he answered, waiting for his mother to open the door at least slightly ajar. The elderly lady peered through the spyhole. For a moment, it was quiet as a mouse inside the house, but suddenly, the door flew open and a wriggling, wailing creature, armed with a rolling pin, bolted out. The kids hid behind the fruit trees and Team Rocket took cover from the kitchenware. They observed this grotesque spectacle form a safe distance. Francesco's mother hit Al Capello with the rolling pin. „Where have you been all this time? I was sick with worry. You disappeared over a year ago, without saying a word. Aunt Clara, aunt Rosa, aunt Theresa, aunt Irma, your cousins Ilaria and Giacomina, our father and your brother-in-law and the neighbours, they were all together worried that something terrible had happened to you. Explain yourself!" she demanded, still threatening her brother with punches.

„I was in jail, Elisa," Al Capello became microscopically small. He was ashamed of himself and obviously fearing his sister's fist. Elisa raised her hands to heaven. „Oh santo cielo, what did you do? Why did they arrest you, you good-for-nothing?" she slapped him twice making his actors back off even more. Misty attempted to settle the dispute, even though she was anything but well disposed towards the shady director. „He only wanted to shoot a movie," she said, her voice trembling.

„Again?" Elisa rolled her eyes. „Instead of helping dad on the fields, you turned into a globetrotter, trying to achieve success with your rotten and illogical filmlets with lousy actors and even lousier storylines," hands on her hips, Elisa took a look at Team Rocket. Jessie was angry at her. What on earth gave her the permission to judge her remarkable talent? „Hey! Don't call me lousy! My performances are ready for an Oscar!", the magenta-haired woman twirled around in an artistic pirouette. Elisa sighed, realizing that Al Capello was still hoping for a breakthrough to leave this small town and work at Cinecittà in Rome.

„Let me guess, you and your ‚actors'", she put the words in quotation marks, „need a place to crash, right? Come in," she opened the door and let the crew enter. It was a small house, the kitchen was narrow and old-fashioned, without a dishwasher or any other facilitating electronic devices. An old man was sitting at the table, peeling and cutting vegetables, raising a glass of wine to himself.

„Antonio! We have guests! Stand up and prepare them some salty snacks and fetch the bottle of Coke from the storeroom!" Elisa bossed him around. Antonio stood up and yomped to the back of the house, without saying a word. The crew took a seat, waiting in anticipation to learn about the plot of Al Capello's promising sequel. The director got the script out of his purse and grinned broadly at those assembled. He cleared his throat and folded his hands.

„Maria's Butler II. Where do I start? In the first movie, Maria and Johann eventually confessed their feelings. It was high time that they became a romantic couple. They were meant to be together and nothing should tear them apart," James winked at Jessie, she returned the gesture, remembering their first kiss on screen and the wasteful dispute.  
„But," Al Capello continued, „what neither the audience, nor our twosome know, is that Johann gets a rival. His name is Günther and he makes Maria goon out. She falls for him, she's completely besotted with him, skating over Johann. The movie talks about disappointment, heartache, misunderstandings and bitter tears. Only during a highly precarious situation, Maria will find out who her true love really is," the director took a quick glance at Francesco. „You, my dear nephew, will star as Günther," he smiled at his relative. Francesco nodded approvingly, laying an arm around Jessie and James.  
„This is going to be a blast, guys!" He had only eyes for Jessie, softly squeezing her shoulder. James would have loved to arm Francesco's sweaty hand away, but his co-actor had an extremely firm grip. The lavender-haired man didn't approve of this scheming interference. James had hoped that he and Jessie would spend some time at the beach and maybe explore the city and their feelings for each other, but his best friend seemed already spellbound by Francesco's charming way.

It was in the evening, when James decided to ask Jessie out on an unofficial date. She agreed, slipped into tight coral dungaree trousers and the trio left the tiny house up on the hill direction city centre. The city centre consisted of two decrepit cafes and a butcher's shop at the end of the main road. Many locals met at Elena's amusement arcade, sipping cocktails and playing a game of cards. Elderly women, altogether dressed in black, observed the young folks enjoying their time off. Even though Jessie couldn't speak Italian, it was quite clear that the old laides were diligently taking the boy's and girl's name in vain. She sat down next to a granny and smiled at her. The woman was more than surprised by Jessie's bulky mane and whispered something into her friend's ear. Meanwhile, James walked up to the ice cream parlour and ordered a frutti di bosco cornet for himself and a chocolate-vanilla sundae for Jessie. Meowth received a bowl of fresh milk and was busy greeting the stray cats that gathered around his delectable dessert.

„For you," James presented Jessie with the sundae. She accepted it with pleasure. „Is it...", he nodded. „Yes, Jess. I asked for lactose-free ice-cream, for I'm aware of your intolerance. Don't worry," he caressed her cheek. She looked fondly at him, amazed by his attention. Jessie smacked her lips with relish. They had never devoured tastier ice-cream. „Do you think Al Capello will bring us at least short-fame?" she asked him, worried that the movie would fall into oblivion again.

„I don't know, he seems pretty serious about it, but to be honest with you, I don't like that third party called Günther," James admitted. Jessie turned to him, grinning mischievously. „Oh, don't tell me you're jealous," she nudged him with her elbow. „Haha, don't make me laugh, Jess," he nudged her back, but the exuberant atmsophere was soon distrubed by an unwanted guest.

Francesco shook his mate's hands before walking up to Jessie. „Hey! I see you already developed a taste for Giuseppe's ice-cream. It's fantastic, isn't it?" He kissed the elderly woman next to Jessie on the cheek. „Grandma, may I introduce you to Jessica. She's my on-screen girlfriend and a good match." Francesco's grandmother nodded silently because of the language barrier, offering Jessie cookies from a tin. Al Capello's nephew ran his fingers through his hair. He took Jessie's hand. „May I talk to you in private?" he wanted to know. Jessie was a little bit insecure, but she followed him out on the untrafficked street.

„My beauty," he showered her with compliments. „Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow after the shooting?" he kissed her hand, winking at her. Francesco had taken her by storm. She fell for his suave overtures, without wasting a single thought on James' caring gesture earlier on or her past experiences with men. The Italian had been able to twist her around his little finger with only a few kind words. „Yes, I'd be glad to, I guess," she smiled sheepishly, not quite sure if she would regret this decision and jeopardise a deep friendship. Jessie giggled as Francesco told her how gorgeous she was and that he would like to get to know her.

James and Meowth peered through the bushes that blocked their view.  
„Are Italians always so...pushy?" James wondered. „Is dis bothering yous, Jimmy? Are yous maybe a little bit jealous?", the cat-Pokémon asked, noticing that James didn't mean well by Francesco. Suddenly, the young man felt a hand on his shoulder. „Lu vuaioone," a voice said behind James. He turned around. A man with hazelnut hair, wearing an apron was looking down on him. „Keep your poweder dry! Watch out for your girl, because Francesco is a handsome smoothie. He always gets what he wants," he laughed and moved away from James and Meowth.


	4. La storia - The story

**Helly my dear friends. Read it carefully and you might find some hints ;) Enjoy and thanks for your support.**

Chapter 4:

Misty woke up as soon as the day broke. She took a quick glance at the alarm clock next to her provisional sleeping accomodation and jumped up. It was already half past eight and they had promised Al Capello to show up at the new film location early in the morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stifling a yawn or two and decided to rouse her best friends, still snoring and drowsing underneath the bedcover.

„Ash! Brock! We're running late! It's half past eight!" Misty walked over to her suitcase, fishing out a pair of shorts and her light yellow tank top. Togepi was standing on the windowswill, observing Elisa picking tomatoes and wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
Al Capello's sister wasn't involved in his promising short, he merely asked her to provide lunch and dinner for his actors, but her attitude towards her brother's fruitful projects spoke volumes. She considered him a megalomaniacal clown with no prospect of success.

Antonio helped her carrying the heavy baskets, the morning heat already discomforting him. Misty stepped out on the porch, sitting down on the tiny dark green bench. Elisa spotted her, clothed her face in obliged smiles and offered the young girl a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice.

„Thank you, that one's for me," Jessie appeared behind Elisa and snatched the glass from under Misty's nose. „Hey! How dare you!" The kid flashed her eyes at her fellow-actress. „Are we suffering from airs and graces yet?" she griped. Jessie affected a laugh and took a big sip from her juice. She was wearing sunglasses and a benjy, sitting down in the shade and enjoying the panorama. Monte Marcone was rural and peculiar. From time to time, the locals took a curious gander at the crew when passing by Elisa's house. It was muggy, the sea breeze greeting the newcomers, making them feel relaxed and even-tempered, except for Misty. James and Meowth joined Jessie, each of them devouring a chocolate flavoured Merendina.

„Are you excited?" James asked her, offering his best friend a snack. Jessie munched the sweet pastry, crumbs covering her brand spanking new summer dress. She nodded, leaning back. „I can't wait to see the new shooting location. I believe it's going to be a posh beach house with a white spiral staircase that leads to a roofed veranda. There are mosaic floors, ivory pillars and an entrance door made of solid wood. It's a pleasant luminous house, open and spacious, equipped with valuable furniture," James knew that Jessie was revealing her secret fantasies about a dream house and smiled.

„I'm happy to see you so motivated and with a great deal of enthusiasm, but I believe that it's probably another shabby barrack where he's actually allowed to shoot. Somewhere off the beaten track where no one can report him to the police because of nighttime disturbance", he chuckled. Jessie nudged him with her elbow. „Don't be silly! Maria only deserves the best after such a miserable past," she said, pointing at the script.

„What do you mean?" he wondered, lacking knowledge of the plot. Jessie opened the script on page ten. „Maria is going to tell Rita about a teenage trauma. She has never experienced true love so far and everytime she fell for a man, she either got put on the side or completely ignored. When she was seventeen, her parents introduced her to Aldo. She was on cloud nine. He was charming and chivalrous, showered Maria with compliments, but he was still half-baked, not ready to deepen their relationship. So one night, he simply disappeared, leaving Maria with a broken heart and a single rose," Jessie sighed deeply. James realised right away that his friend could relate to Maria's heartache. Some time ago, Jessie had told him about her past relationships with men and that they had dropped her like a hot potatoe. That night, he had promised himself to never inflict a wound on Jessie. If both would eventually be able to build a trustful relationship, forget about the failed romances and look ahead, he would care for her, making her life livable again. But it seemed that someone could mess up the works...

„Anyway, the story takes a turn for the best," her infantile fairytale fantasy visibly innervated, „Aldo returns, giving their love a second chance. She feels needed and wanted, is busy with wedding preparations and can't wait to spend the rest of her life with that attentive gentleman and then," she turned the pages over.

„Hmm, strange. It seems that Al Capello forgot about the ending. Wait," she read the last lines. „Nope, I guess he didn't have the chance to complete his masterpiece. We've freed him from jail way too soon..." She presented James with the screenplay. He brushed through the pages to learn about his character. „What's going to happen to Johann? Are they no longer dating?" he marvelled. Jessie shook her head. „No, I guess he is and remains her Butler. That was just an insignificant fling...", these words struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Suddenly, Jessie felt two strong hands on her shoulders, tenderly massaging her tense muscles.  
„Good morning, beautiful. Are you ready?" Jessie looked up, right into Francesco's warm deep brown eyes. „My uncle asked me to drive you to the shooting location. Let's go," he gave her a leg-up, stroving past James without a second glance. „I can't wait to go out with you tonight," Francesco whispered into her ear, breathing a brief kiss on her cheek.

James clenched his fists, angry at Jessie that she was acting so starry-eyed, angry at himself that apparently, he didn't have this little je ne sais quoi to win her heart. Brock had observed the happenings from a save distance. He could comprehend James' anger and desperation. How often had he fallen in love with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny and how often had he been turned down? Brock decided to secretly assist James with his emotional chaos. There would be another opportunity to get the dolefullness off James' chest. He remembered last year's bar tour and how good he and that lavender-haired man got along. Brock sought eye contact with the Team Rocket agent, but Francesco urged them to hop in the van.

They drove direction sea and indeed, Jessie wasn't so wrong after all. The crew stood in front of a marvellous two-storey white villa. Al Capello was already expecting them, waiting for their reaction.

„So, what do you say? Much better than the old Schlüter Manor, right?" he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Jessie clapped her hands, clung to the director like she never wanted to let go again. „It's perfect, made for an ambitious actress, a diva, an earth mother, made," there was a short break, „for me," Jessie brushed away her false tears. She passed her make-up kit and the hangers on to James and Meowth, running towards the entrance.

Misty cocked an eyebrow. It was too good to be true. She kept Al Capello at bay. „Wait a minute. Are you sure you've got a shooting permit for this luxurious mansion?" she asked. The shady director, breaking out in a sweat, took off his beret and nodded.  
„Yes, little lady. It's my brother's holiday home. We've got five days to shoot the movie, don't worry. We get the public authorities off our backs. I promise," he answered, showing her the peace-sign.  
The young girl had become wary. ‚Al Capello never mentioned a brother,' she thought.

The crew gathered for the first meeting. „Dear actresses and actors. I hope you've all read the script and found out that there are going to be two heartwarming love-stories," he began. „Maria and Aldo become an inseparable couple and Frankie," he looked impishly at Ash, „realises that he's got feelings for Rita," Al Capello giggled. Ash blanched. He glanced over to Misty, who blushed right up to the ears. „Ew!" he exclaimed, not willing to shoot any slightly romantic scenes with that snotty brat of a girl.

„Wait! What? I won't share my screentime with a lovesick hussy," Jessie cut him short. Al Capello got red in the face with rage.  
„Don't you ever interrupt me!" he shouted, his voice resonating in the large hall.

„Don't answer back! This is going to be your and my personal breakthrough! Let me give you some details before we start." He harrumphed. „Francesco! You embody Aldo who turns Maria's head. James, please don't forget to act like Blackadder, okay? Miss Jessie, I want to see your svelte, gracile and coquettish manner. Impress your fellow actors and the audience with your unshakeable will to find true love and eternal happiness. Misty, Rita seeks advice from Maria in terms of feelings. Brock, I'm sorry, you're still the unlucky cook who gets constantly pestered by Johann and Ash, well, try to not build an accident. You all right?  
Great! Scene Number One!"


	5. Giorno delle riprese - Shooting day

Scenes 1 & 2, Song 1:

Brock put on an apron and got behind the cooking stove. He reached for the wooden spoon, pretending to add the soup and stir the rice on the hot plate. James, dressed in his tailor-made suit, was ready to slip into the role of Johann, a sarky and jaundiced butler who bore broad similarities with Blackadder from the well-known British TV-satire.

He sat down at the table, wondering if the audience would find out that the second part of Al Capello's expected trilogy was actually shot at a completely different location. The spectators, James thought, would probably consist of youthful spinsters, his jail house pals and Antonio, for Elisa had anything to do with his auspicious production.

He laughed up his sleeve. Why had Jessie been able to convince him to play a part in this sequel? The plot was miserable, the actors mere laymen, only the food, provided by the director's sister, was outstanding and delicious. Touché! Regales and oppulent meals have always been a strong argument and Jessie knew how greedy he could be. James skimmed once again the first pages of the script, before the cameras were turned on and pointed directly at him and Brock. Meowth took a seat next to Al Capello, already holding the megaphone in his paws. His eyes lit up for a few seconds and James was certain that the scratch-cat would complicate the making of the film only to score off his team-mates. Al Capello, who now wished to be addressed as Mr. Bergspiel, put on his sunglasses and picked up the clapperboard.

„Scene One! And Action!" he yelled.

* * *

 _Scene One:_

 _Where: In the kitchen_  
 _Who: Johann/James, Konrad/Brock_  
 _What: Konrad informs Johann about Aldo's arrival._

 _\- Konrad/Brock is standing at the stove, stirring the sticky rice, peeling and cutting vegetables. Johann/James enters the kitchen. He's upset, it's best not to tangle with him. Johann/James snorts derisively, sitting down at the table._

 _Konrad/Brock: Something wrong, Mr. J?_

 _Johann/James: Oh, something's always wrong, Könu. Miss Maria and I had an argument. She says I'm not attentive enough, I wouldn't cherish her like a queen._

 _Konrad/Brock: What happened?_

 _Johann/James: Apparently, I forgot our anniversary. She called me an insensitive and indifferent ba... well, let's just say she's at loggerheads with me. How am I supposed to straighten that out? I'm only a man, for goodness sake, I can't read her mind, I don't know how a female brain works... oh well, why am I even telling you about my sorrow?_

 _Konrad/Brock: - he giggles – You better come up with a credible excuse, because Aldo is advancing and he wants to win Lady Maria's heart._

 _-Johann/James looks up, he's quite surprised to hear such news.-_

 _Johann/James: Aldo? Who's that?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Oh, he's charming and elegant, a man of the world, he lives for a sigh, he dies for a kiss, he lusts for the laugh..._

 _Johann/James: Okay, no need to quote The Courtjester. Get it?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Got it._

 _Johann/James: Good._

 _Konrad/Brock: He's known to be a smart womanizer, every girl falls for him, for his breathtaking beauty. He twists them around his littler finger, make them forget about good manners, his face hits the front pages of newspaper in the whole empire. Does it ring a bell?_

 _Johann/James: Oh, yes, yes...no, actually not. I've never heard of him before you mentioned him two minutes ago. So, you think he wants to court my Maria? The love of my life?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Absolutely! And he's going to have an easy match._

 _Johann/James: Why do you think so?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Oh, Mr. J., I'm only a servant, but even I noticed that Lady Maria longs for attention, protection and furthermore, she longs for genuine passion... – Brock and James burst out laughing -_

* * *

„Cut! Cut! Why are you two laughing?" Al Capello asked, his hands on his hips.

„I'm sorry, boss, but this whole jabbering about passion, I mean, seriously? It's Jessie we're talking about. She doesn't need such a thing! She's an independent young woman, intractable and self-confident," James replied, realizing too late that he might have hurt his best friend's feelings. Maybe, he just didn't want admit to the fact that she had human needs and maybe he didn't want to believe that he could be the man who could satisfy them. Jessie peered hard at him. She shook her head in disbelief.

‚First, he went to great lengths to make a pass at me and now he's relegating me to a dispassionate robot? What's wrong with him? Why can't he finally confess and admit his feelings? We all know. We all know that he's in love with me, he kissed me - and not only once, but he's always drawing in his horns. Will it take much longer? Will he ever be ready to commit to this relationship?' Jessie thought, heaving a deep sigh.

Francesco sniffed a chance. „Hey," he laid an arm around her. „Don't listen to him, you should be treated like a princess, a noblewoman. You deserve a sweet-tempered man that reads every wish from your lips," he caressed her cheek. Jessie nodded, gazing at the ground and smiling faintly. „I'm going to indulge you tonight," he winked at her.

„Scene One, take two! Get ready," Meowth hollered into the megaphone. Brock and James got a grip on themselves, chuckled one last time before concentrating on the scene.

* * *

 _Johann/James: I can be passionate, if I want to. Sometimes, I cup her face, placing a tender kiss on her smooth lips. That's when she forgets about her past, the unfortunate romantic affairs that made her heart bleed. Yes, she returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around my neck and we start to make out under the star-bright night. She's wonderful, Konrad. I don't want to miss her... – Johann/James becomes thoughtful._

In this moment, James realized that he had to compete for Jessie. This happened not only in the movie, but in real life too. There was an intrigue and he had to get rid of him, before Francesco would start to woo her more intensively. James had a good chance. He was supportive and caring, obliging and witty with his Pokémon-impressions. He always made her laugh. What could Francesco offer her? Muscles? A stunning classy charisma?

 _Konrad/Brock: Then you should show her what she means to you!_

 _\- The bell rings. Johann/James and Konrad/Brock look at each other. Aldo/Francesco has arrived. The struggle begins._

* * *

„Cut! Thank you! That was the crème de la crème, very nice. Miss Jessie and Misty, it's your turn. The second scene takes place in Maria's bedroom. You both hear the bell ring, you get all giddy and excited, but shadows of the past overtake Maria. And Action!"

Jessie, wearing a long mint green evening gown, was sitting in front of her vanity mirror. Her gaze fell upon a single rose, kept in a small heart-shaped vase. It reminded her of James and how he used to send her flowers for her birthday when she had long forgotten how it felt to be appreciated. Back at boarding school, her birthdays had always been ignored, never had she received a present, not even a greeting card, but James cherished her and made sure to cheer her even if he had to spend his last pennies.

A smile brightened up her face, she put the script aside and slipped into the role of a sometimes lunatic signora.

* * *

 _Scene 2:_

 _Where: In Maria's bedroom  
Who: Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty  
What: Rita is tyding Maria's clothes. The noblewoman sits in front of her vanity mirror, absorbed in thought. Suddenly, the bell rings._

 _Rita/Misty: My lady, he's here._

 _Maria/Jessie: - sighs deeply – Oh, I see. I'm wondering if it is all happening again. – she takes the rose out of the vase next to her –_

 _Rita/Misty: What do you mean? What's happening again?_

 _Maria/Jessie: - she turns to Rita/Misty – You know, a few years ago, Aldo came to visit. He was charming and light-hearted. We spent time together and one led to the other. It was the first time I fell in love with a man, he brought the stars down from the sky. He did everything for me, made me feel wanted and attractive. I lost my mind, he was seductive and fervent, but it turned out that I was merely an item of his desire. One night, he disappeared, he didn't even leave a message, a few lines that would explain his sudden departure. I was left alone, broken-hearted, sad and I felt exploited, really exploited..._

Jessie paused for just a moment. How true those lines were. She remembered that something similiar had happened to her when she was a teenager. His name was John, an ambitious architect from the Hoenn region. He was a few years older than Jessie, well built with jet-black hair and piercing steel-grey eyes. They led an almost infantile relationship, because Jessie wasn't ready for big emotions yet. She never felt the need for physical contact, at least not with John. He promised her the moon, promised her to take her to the Hoenn region and built their own little dream house with a glazed veranda where she and John would live happily ever after. But that dream never came true. One night, after Jessie had finally opened up and succumbed to his yearning for love, he had left her, a wordless farewell. She had never seen him again.

 _Rita/Misty: I'm sorry to hear that, my lady, but maybe he has changed and wants a second chance. Would you grant it?_

 _Maria/Jessie: I don't know. I just hope he's not that big kid anymore. Let's go downstairs and welcome him._

 _\- Maria/Jessie and Rita/Misty walk downstairs, meeting Johann/James halfway. -_

 _Maria/Jessie: Johann, would you please open the door. I believe it's our guest, Aldo._

 _\- Johann/James walks to the door and opens it. He gets immediately pushed back by Aldo/Francesco who runs towards Maria/Jessie, falling on his knees and grasping her hands –_

 _Aldo/Francesco: Miss Maria, please forgive me. You turned into a glamurous and wonderful young lady. Your eyes, bluer than the deep blue sea, your lips red like the petals of a rose, flowering in the heat of a cloudless summer day. You are a feast for the eyes, this dazzling smile across your poreclain face makes my heart leap with joy. Please, I beg you, give me one more chance to undo the consequences of a terrible mistake I committed._

 _Maria/Jessie: Aldo, please stand up. Let bygones be bygones, I hope you're here with serious intentions to create a family. Flattering me is not enough, but if you prove yourself to be a knight in shining armour, I'll give you a second chance to court me._

 _Aldo/Francesco: I won't disappoint you. This needs to be celebrated. Butler! Get us something to drink, champagne or bordeaux would be fine, will you? Go!_

 _\- Johann/James nods and turns around. He's boiling with rage, angrily stamping down to the kitchen -_

 _Konrad/Brock: Something wrong Mr..._

 _Johann/James: Oh, shut up, Könu! I can't stand this inarticulated bumble! He's about to ruin my relationship with Lady Maria. He's trying to cast a spell on her, it's unbelievable. We need to figure out a plan to get rid of him, as fast as we can!_

 _Konrad/Brock walks over to the oven, taking measures of it. –_

 _Johann/James: What on earth are you doing?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Listen, I've got a cunning plan: We ask him to come down to the kitchen, pretending that there's a problem with the oven. He, the man who believes that he's a real achiever, will jump into the fixture, we close the door and light a cosy fire. What do you think?_

 _Johann/James: This is by far the stupidest idea I've ever heard, but it's brilliant, Könu. It could actually work._

 _\- the bell rings again -_

 _Johann/James: Keep it in mind, Könu. We're going to wipe that big slippery smile off his face._

* * *

„And Cut! Thanks. That went really well. Miss Jessie, Francesco and Misty, we're done for today. I want to shoot one more scene with James, Brock and Ash. It's Johann's song „Baby Jane" by Rod Stewart. Of course, you're going to change the lyrics to „Baby Mary". Slip into these yellow pants and get ready to shoot a significant scene."

Francesco nodded and hugged his uncle, before devoting special attention to Jessie.  
She was still wearing her mint green evening gown, pinning her hair up. Her make-up was partially smeared, so she had to fix it.

„Are you ready to go out?" Francesco asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist. „Oh," she laughed sheepishly, „I need to get changed first. You don't want me to walk around like a maiden from the 19th century?" she was clearly flirting him up.

„You look breathtakingly, my princess. No reason for false modesty. I'll take you to a gourmet restaurant in Piazzano, believe me, they're always happy to welcome extraordinarily talented actresses to their place. Come'on, follow me," he linked arms with her. Jessie casted a backward glance at James. He didn't even notice that she was about to take off with Francesco.

‚He's not worried at all, no objections not even the slightest attempt to detain me. Maybe I was wrong, I might have misinterpreted his feelings for me. Oh, James, why are you so scared?' Jessie thought, leaving the ostentatious villa hand in hand with her new acquaintance, willing to enjoy his courtesy and willing to relish his spoiling.

Mr. Bergspiel presented the guys with navy blue stovepipe hats. James was standing inbetween the twerps, resting on an elegant walking stick with a vulture handle. The music was turned on. James, Brock and Ash began to dance in rank an file. They made a right sailor step, swaying their hips. They kicked their left foot forward, shuffling back right, left, right. Then, James stroke up the song of a broken-hearted and disappointed man.

 _Johann/James: Baby Mary, don't leave me hanging on the line  
I knew you when you had no one to talk to  
Now you're moving in high society  
Don't forget I know secrets about you_

Indeed, James knew a couple of secrets Jessie had told him in a drunken state. For example, she once had a crush on one of her teachers. Jessie had voluntarily taken courses about topics that didn't even interest her, just to be close to her heartthrob. She liked to fail those classes in order to get a chance and repeat the oral exam, the only way to speak tête-à-tête to that good-looking docent. His best friend would take every opportunity to approach Dr. Locker. She couldn't wait to shook his hand and wish him a happy birthday and she would never forget the time he handed a wrinkled paper to her so that she could throw it into the nearby bin. It was a silly game, but she had enjoyed it so much.

Jessie also acquainted him with her fears, her fear of loss and her fear of being left alone and abandoned. He had promised her to stay close by her side and that's when she could finally drop off to sleep, comfy nestled in his arms.

And now, he was slowly but surely losing her to a perfect stranger.  
James tried to distract himself, but he found it rather difficult to trust Francesco. He had other intentions than just a harmless amicable friendship. He was about to wipe James out of her life.

The song was almost over. Brock noticed James' discomfort and as soon as the last sounds would fade away, he mustered his courage and called James on this obvious love trianlge. James was already backstage, removing his make-up and that silly stovepipe hat when the young boy knocked at the open door.  
„Who's that?" a voice resounded from inside.  
„It's me, Brock. I was wondering, are you in the mood for a little bar tour? Just the two of us? Ash is busy practising Pikachu's Iron Tail, so we would be undisturbed, plus he and Misty need to work on their upcoming scene," he suggested. James turned around.  
„I realize that we're not best friends but rather rivals, but I believe you need to get something off your chest, right?" Brock added. „Hmm, for all I care," James made sure that Meowth wouldn't see through his game and left a little note for the he-cat, saying that he needed to take a walk and learn his lines by heart. They fetched their jackets, the key to their bedrooms and rushed off into the night.


	6. Troppo - Too much

Chapter 6:

Jessie and Francesco arrived at the inviting little restaurant called „I Gemelli" in Piazzano. He led her to a nicely arranged table, moved the chair back so she could take a seat. Jessie marvelled at the diligence of the waiters who created a true artwork made of silver cutlery, a pearly flower vase and two lit candles whose flames were dancing in the twilight. „Thank you," Jessie whispered, smiling at her co-actor who waved his hand in order to greet the chef de cuisine. Next to them was an elderly man, playing jolly melodies on his accordion. Small children were running wildly around the tables, shouting and laughing at the top of their voices. A waiter, dressed in burgundy with a golden pin on his necktie, presented his guests with the menu cards.

„What would you fancy, Miss Jessie?" Francesco asked her, leafing through the wide range of Italian culinary delights. „PIZZA," Jessie ran her finger down the different toppings. „Oh, excuse me, I mean Pizza al prosciutto crudo," she apologized, sipping on her glass of sparkling water. Francesco burst out laughing.

„Why so serious, my lady? Enjoy your time in Italy, experience its culture and hospitality. No need to be shy and by the way, Domenico's Pizzas are delicious. The pizza base is wafer-thin, the tomatoes fresh and juicy and the raw ham, mhmmm," he rubbed his belly, „so tender it literarily melts on your tongue. Good choice," Francesco gave her the thumbs up sign. Jessie felt slighlty embarrassed. She wanted to make a big impression, wanted to appear sophisticated and cosmopolitan, but her table manners left much to be desired when she noticed that she was drooling while listening to his description of her main course of choice.

The waiter walked up to his guests, balancing a bottle of Montepulciano d'Abruzzo on a tray.

„Dinner will be served with wine. Is that okay for you?" Francesco calrified. The magenta-haired woman nodded approvingly, observing her vis-à-vis first sniffing the wine, then stirring his glass before taking a sip of the alcoholic grape juice.

„Superb, thank you, Gianluigi."

Francesco seemed to be familiar with everyone in Piazzano and its surroundings. He had been welcomed not only by Gianluigi, but also by the musician, the kitchen assistant, the technician and not least the service station operator a few miles back. He sure was popular among young girls and mothers considered him as the perfect son-in-law. ,Everyone dreams of a candlelight dinner with this handsome man, and I do have the privilege,' Jessie thought, ogling at Francesco. She had been drawn in by his sense of humour, his attentive manner and his good taste in fine foods. James had never taken her out to a restaurant, he called it a pure waste of money since they had to pinch every penny. Francesco was different, he knew what a woman wanted.

Gianluigi served them the entrée. His friend chose the Tortellini ai funghi and Jessie lunged at her pizza. They feasted, talked and joked about banalities. It was an unforgettable evening in a country so full of warm-hearted people that spoiled her with dainties and particular attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock and James were sitting at the bar counter of a cosy café not far away from Elisa's detached house. Brock was watching the chatty girls next to them, giggling and telling each other secrets about furtive love affairs. He took a look at his half-full glass and sighed.

„Women, he?" Brock scratched his head. „They drive us crazy," he took another sip of his fruit cocktail, trying to appear cool in the presence of some coeval teenagers who seemed to completely ignore him. James nodded, emptying his bottle of beer.

„Tell me about it," he groaned, immediatly ordering supplies. Brock turned to his acquaintance, giving him the once-over.

„What about you and Jessie? Are you two dating? I mean, there was something in the air during our last shooting, right?" the boy wondered, sucking at his drinking straw. James choked on his beer.

„What? Ehm, oh well, I don't know," he was playing with his bottle. „You know, I like her. Oh yes, I like her so much," James began to feel a little bit tipsy, tears welling up in his eyes.

„But she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, right? It makes you feel angry and sad and disappointed and you don't know what you're doing wrong and why nobody seems to like you," Brock's lower lip was shaking, he heaved a very deep sigh. Again, James nodded.

„Yes. Believe me, Brock," it was the first time in many months that James called one of his biggest opponents by his actual name. „Jessie is wonderful. Sure, she can be quick-tempered and libelous at times. She uses to hit me with the closest obejct if I don't meet her wishes. We argue, we fight, we're at loggerheads from time to time, but then there are the memorable moments of our amicable relationship when she's greatful for my simple-minded plans that tend to go awry, or when I endow her with small gifts and when I lay an arm around her shoulder when she's scared of the raging storm," James emptied his second bottle in one go. „I want to love her, I want to provide her with eternal happiness so that she's got no reason to shed a tear," he continued.

„That's so heartbreaking. James," Brock patted him on the shoulder, sobbing softly, „you're a good man! You deserve to be fortunate," both burst into tears, hugging each other, sobbing and wailing.

„Go, tell her what you feel. Confess, make her smile, make her fall for you, oh this is the greatest love story of all time. Two souls, obliged to break the law come together to cause trouble in their hearts when in actual fact they just want to protect the world from devastation, hand in hand, bosom friends with the aim to make earth a lovlier place. Go!"

James stood up. „I need to tie my shoes first," he gabbled, ready to finally open up and tell Jessie how he feels. He had long enough suppressed romantic emotions and he had almost lost his best friend to a nonentity. James was certain that Jessie longed for romance and passionate love and he would be the man to satisfy her needs. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the heat of a magical Italian summer-night, but he had mustered up courage to talk turkey. He stroke out for home as the crow flies.

* * *

Jessie and Francesco had just finished their exquisite supper, when suddenly, there was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair approaching their table. „Mi scusi, signora. Lei è Jessie? Mi potrebbe firmare un'autografo?", the lady wondered. Jessie looked at her, not understanding a single word. „What does she want?"

Francesco grinned from ear to ear. „She wants you to sign an autograph," he explained. Jessie blushed to the roots of her hair. „Finally someone who appreciates my talents," she whipped a pen out of her purse and provided a rather disadvantageous picutre of her with a made flourishes signature and two Xs. „Grazie mille, signora. Buona sera," the lady bowed to Jessie, cleaving her way back to her table.

„That was nice," the woman had sprung a surprise on Jessie, but then the atmosphere threatened to overturn. All at once, a crowd of people gathered around their table. Young and old took pictures of Jessie and Francesco, calling her name and holding photos under her nose in order to sign them. They became more and more obtrusive, the flurry of blitzes blinding the Team Rocket agent. „Please, Miss Jessie," some of the incensed people seized her arm, pulling her close to their faces to get a selfie with the aspiring actress. Francesco noticed that it was too much of a good thing, he noticed Jessie's discomfort and removed her from the throng. The people followed them to their car. He imposed his jacket on Jessie, trying to cover her face. „What's going on, Francesco? Where are all these fans coming from?", Jessie felt ill at ease, she was per se unable to cope with so much attention. „Well, it seems that my uncle slightly exaggerated with the propaganda of his new movie. He did not leave it," Francesco helped her onto the backseat of the car. Jessie buried her face in a scarf lying next to her. People were still hammering against the windows, willing to go great lengths to catch a glimpse of the real Maria. Her co-actor engaged the reverse gear and drove away. „I'm sorry, Miss Jessie," he excused. „Italians can be very vivacious at times. I'm going to take you home."

* * *

James arrived at Elisa's house. He was more stumbling than anything else, his gait was unsteady and he had to admit that he didn't tolerate two beers at a time. But James didn't care. It was time to grab Jessie's hands, gaze deep into her lapislazuli-blue eyes, tell her how beautiful she was and place a tender kiss on her lips. He turned the corner and was about to call her out on the balcony, but then he saw them...

Francesco had wrapped his arms around her waist. They were delved into giggles and affections. „Thanks for saving me, Franci," Jessie had turned on all her charm, she was lively flirting with her co-actor, smiling, grinning and eventually their lips locked.

It felt like a stab in the heart, James couldn't believe his eyes. He was too late, Jessie had given a ruling and it was not him she had chosen. James tried to behave calmly and discreet, he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere and her high spirit. „Oh, Jessie," he whispered. „I hope you're going to be merry," a tear ran down his cheek, he wiped it off, turned on his heels and disappeared.

All he ever wanted was a happy ending for his fellow agent and she may have finally found it. She was about to become famous, dated another actor and was cherished by her director. There was no room left for James. All his efforts had been a waste of time, but still, he talked himself into believing that everything counting was her contentment.


	7. Il fuoco - Fire

Chapter 7:

Jessie woke up with a smile across her face. She turned to her left, spotting James slipping into his cinema costume and making a tie knot. He waved his hands around, cursing about the way too short plaid tie and his shoelaces that seemed to live their own life.

„Good morning, James. Do you need help with your suit?" she asked.  
„Hey," he was concise in his answer, murmuring impatiently. Eventually, James reached for his script, ready for his final rehearsal.

"I'm out. See you on the set," he replied, leafing through the second part of the screenplay and rushing out of their bedroom.

Jessie was worried. James reacted taciturn to such and extent that she assumed something was wrong. Did he possibly take notice of her romantic affair with Francesco?  
And if so, wasn't he insomuch unaffected as he pretended to be? She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. Today, they would shoot the last few scenes of the sequel and her musical input, a song by Natalie Imbruglia called Torn. Al Capello had explained that somehow Maria had to make no bones about the fact that her heart beat faster for Aldo than for Johann. The scripted story was done deal. No need to rock the plot, but in real life, Jessie was literarily torn between two men who obviously cared about her. She wanted to slap her face. What happened to the independent and headstrong agent she once was? Why was it suddenly so important to her to have a guardian by her side who would fulfill her every wish? Was she really longing for tender touches and protection?

Maria favoured Aldo, but whom did Jessie prefer?

She decided to concentrate on the final scenes, applied some make-up and pushed up her long hair. A knock on the door made her sweep away from her private thoughts. Jessie opened the door slightly ajar and was greeted by Francesco, holding a bouquet of white roses in his hands.

„Buongiorno, bella," he caressed her cheek, placing a kiss on her smooth ruby lips.  
„Are you ready for the last day of shooting? My uncle is extremely excited to create a breathtaking show highlight with you. It requires your full attention to meet his demands. This time, it has to work out or he's probably going nuts, again forcing his relatives to star in some abysmal shorts. Believe me, we've been there and it was more than sad to watch Al Capello investing most of his time, energy, heart and soul in rotten remakes of money-spinners. Everything depends on you," Francesco shook her shoulders. In his eyes she could see the desperation. He didn't want to be Mr. Bergspiel's stooge and only amateur for the rest of his life. She nodded silently.

„Don't you worry, dear," she answered, hands on her hips and with flashing eyes. „I'm his queen, I'm going to provide another Oscar performance with my outstanding talent and the voice of a baroque bird chirping! Give me one more minute to get ready," Jessie looked at herself in the mirror.

‚You can do it! Acting comes naturally to you. You're going to be famous and loved by your fans. Critical reviews leave you cold. Al Capello is nothing more than your springboard for an artistic career. He promised you to not screw this up!' She took a deep breath, left the bedroom with Francesco and they drove to the set.

Meanwhile, James, Ash and Misty got ready for a scene in Lady Maria's bedroom. They took up space, read their lines one last time and got aware that patience is needed with Meowth as co-director.

„Jimmy, yous tie looks strange. It disturbs the overall scenery! Could you fix it?" the cat-Pokémon criticised. James didn't feel up to the mark, he had to admit that he was more than angered by the relationship between him and Jessie and how Francesco had managed it to twist her around his little finger. He let out a yell, tore off that plaid tie and dropped it on the floor. „Are you happy now?" he wanted to know, kicking the tie under Maria's bed.

„Okay, okay, calm down, buddy," Meowth replied, visibly puzzled about his team-mate's reaction. The cat-Pokémon knew exactly what was going on and Misty and Brock smelled the rat too. James' face darkened as soon as Jessie and Francesco entered the mansion. The young Italian led Jessie to a folding chair, carrying her make-up bag and a bottle of sparkling water. „Thanks," she smiled, but her glance fell onto James who pulled a wry face at this sight. He turned away from her, reached for a feather duster and began to clean Maria's dressing table.

„Are you guys ready for the next scene?" Al Capello asked through his megaphone. The three actors nodded. „And action!"

 _Scene 3:_

 _Where: In Maria's bedroom  
Who: Johann/James, Frankie/Ash, Rita/Misty  
What: Frankie destroys the Chinese vase in Maria's bedroom, Johann scolds him for his clumsiness, but Rita intervenes_

 _Frankie/Ash: Pikachu! Use Electro Ball! Show me your power!_

 _Pikachu follows his trainer's order and smashes a Chinese vase with his move. Frankie is frightened, because he knows excatly how valuable the vase was. He bites his thumb, afraid of Johann's reaction._

 _Johann/James: What did you do? – he pulls Frankie's ear – I can never leave you out of sight, not even for a single minute. You're either smashing precious kitsch around the house or you're trying to blow up the place. I should really condemn you to kitchen work, you heavy-handed..._

 _Rita/Misty: Stop it, Johann! It's not his fault. Leave him alone, he's just training his Pikachu to entertain the lady. – she throws the cloth at Johann's face – She hated this vase anyway, no need to go berserk!_

 _Johann/James smirks._

 _Johann/James: Oh, I see... haha there's something going on between the domestic servants. Two little lovebirds, heh? – he teases them._

 _Rita/Misty: Don't blame us for screwing up with Lady Maria! Was it too much to ask for a little bit affection and empathy? She was longing for your appreciation, but you kept ignoring her. Aldo recognized her needs, he courted her and he gave her the feeling of being someone special!_

 _Johann/James hangs his head in shame._

 _Johann/James: The lady..._

 _The bell rings. Johann/James, Frankie/Ash and Rita/Misty walk downstairs._

„And cut! Thank you, that was really good, kids!" Al Capello clapped his hands approvingly. James mulled over Misty's words. Even though they had just been lines from the script, they bore truth. Had he turned a deaf ear and a blind eye to Jessie's needs? Had he been completely ignorant? James had a quick glance at his team-mate. She seemed so vivid and worry-free in Francesco's presence, something he had only rarely experienced.

Out from the corner of his eye, Francesco could see how devastated James was. In order to score him off, the young Italian man would lay his arm around Jessie's shoulder and kiss her forehead. James glared at him, but he was too coward to barge in.

The lavender-haired man took a deep breath and immersed himself into the role of the jaundiced butler.

Jessie received instructions from Mr. Bergspiel, fixed her hair and accessed the stage. Soft tones of her song were played. The director asked his crew to darken the entrance hall where the next scene would take place.

„Don't forget that both, Maria and Johann, still have feelings for each other, but the lady needs to take a definitve decision. Miss Jessie, I want you to sing that song with a painful heartbreak, close to tears. Let us feel the insecurity, the doubts and the overwhelming desire to find true love", Mr. Bergspiel hoped for a concrete implementation of his specific ideas. He sat on the edge of his chair, anxious to experience an unforgettable spectale.

 _Scene 4:_

 _Where: In the entrance hall  
Who: Johann/James, Maria/Jessie, Aldo/Francesco  
What: Lady Maria makes a decision_

 _Maria/Jessie stands in front of Johann/James. She looks at him, sadness in her eyes. A deep sigh escapes her mouth. She takes his hand and starts to sing._

 _I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care  
What your heart is for  
No, I don't know him anymore_

 _Maria/Jessie lets go of his hand and walkes away towards Aldo/Francesco. Johann/James is left behind. He looks at his feet, clenching his fist for having lost the love of his life. The lights come with a fade-out future. The cameras and headlamps are pointed towards Maria/Jessie._

 _There's nothin' where we used to lie  
Conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

 _Maria/Jessie stops. She kneels down, hiding her face with her hands. A single tear runs down her face._

 _I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
Wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

 _Johann/James walks up to her, but she avoids him. She doesn't let him touch her arm and help her up._

 _You're a little late  
I'm already torn_

 _Aldo/Francesco comes to help. He gives her a leg-up and walks Maria/Jessie to the dinner table. They sit down and clink glasses. Maria/Jessie has to accept that a romantic affair with Johann/James would have never worked out fine. She tries to smile. The song fades out. Johann/James has eventually been upstaged by Aldo/Francesco. He leaves the entrance hall and walks down to the kitchen.  
_

„I'm always there for you," Francesco whispered into Jessie's ear, but Misty and Brock looked after James who had left the scene in a hurry. „Poor James, he's heartbroken," Misty assumed, knowing that his feelings for Lady Maria or rather Jessie weren't entirely faked.

„Cut! Fantastic! So much drama, I liked it! Now that you're all in your element, it's time to shoot the next scene: A fancy candlelight dinner. Ash, if you happen to own a firetype Pokémon, would you mind shooting with him than with Pikachu for a change?" the director asked. Ash dug deep into his pocket, fishing out a small Pokéball. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. His Charmander had finally evolved, but Charmeleon never listened to his trainer's commands, he was an obstinate and wayward creature. Ash nodded and got ready to star in his second scene this day.

„All I want you to do is ordering Charmeleon to light the candles on the table," Mr. Bergspiel explained. Ash gave a quick nod and adjusted his bow-tie. He called the firetype Pokémon out of his spherule and walked up to the table. Jessie and Francesco were already enjoying their cinematic dinner, fresh salad with spicy baked chicken fillet. She took a swig of the sweetish white wine on the table, trying hard to concentrate on the scene, but Jessie's thoughts were with James and his sudden departure. Francesco reached for her hand, caressing her delicate small fingers. „Enjoy it, Miss Jessie," he winked at her and she had to admit that the last love spark between her and James had expired.

„And Action!" the director yelled though his meagphone. Ash walked around the table, attempting to figure out the best place for lighting the candles. Charmeleon followed him reluctantly and snorted angrily. The aspiring Pokémon-master got into a sweat. He didn't want to ruin the scene and create a mess, but Charmeleon's intentions were unpredictable. Ash swallowed hard, before ordering his companion to use Flame Burst.  
„Be careful," he spoke under breath. Charmeleon turned his back, jumped onto the table and emitted a giant ball of fire, torching the tablecloth. Jessie covered her face, blinded by the gleaming light. Francesco retreated, trying to extinguish the fire with a glass of sparkling water. The lively flames danced across the dining room, meanwhile burning down the carpet underneath their feet. The man-made pyre released a dense smoke. Jessie wheezed, unable to see anything.

„Francesco," she coughed, „where are you? Help me!" Her co-actor was paralyzed with terror. He crawled on all fours out the of the dining room, right out of harm's way. The fire was now eroding the courtains and the old and supporting ceiling beams. Ash had managed it to keep Charmeleon under control, they escaped the sea of flames, but Jessie was trapped. She kept calling Francesco's name, but he showed no intentions to save her. Jessie dodged the dropping joists. She had a hard time breathing and was afraid to suffocate very soon.

James had run upstairs, following the noise of a muffled thud.  
„What happened? Where's Jessie?" he demanded a response. Francesco's whole body was shaking. „She's still in there," he cawed, the smoke burning his throat. James took him by the scruff of his neck. He was boiling with rage. „What did you do?! Why didn't you try to save her, you miserable coward," he exclaimed, before wetting a blanket and cleaving his way through the flickering flames. ‚I've got to save her!' James thought, mustering all his courage.

„Jessie," he couldn't see her. Even more ceiling beams dropped onto the floor, challenging James to pave his way through a maze of pillars of fire. Jessie was huddled together in the corner of the room.

No one dared to speak, they were silently watching this life-threatening scenario. The camera operators switched off the cams, but Mr. Bergspiel intervened. „Don't do that! Turn them on immediately and focus on Jessie and James. This is the ending I always wanted! Love transcends all boundaries. He used to be gutless and now he's trying to save her life! Look at him," the director was sold from the very second this rescue mission had begun. He had never finished writing his script. Lacking in ideas and shortly before desperation, the story had proved to be open-ended. 

James was still battling his way through the flames. „Where are you? Give me a sign," he puffed and blew. Jessie breathed heavily, her eyes were burning, her sight got blurry. She could hear a faint voice in the distance, but her head was spinning, she wasn't able to locate the sounds. „Francesco?"

The last thing she saw before blacking out were lavender locks.


	8. La fine? - The end?

Chapter 8 – the final chapter

The short rhythmical beeps of the heart monitor and the ventilation of the oxygen mask were the only audible sounds in the hospital room. Jessie was still unconscious, lying in a patient bed. Francesco, his uncle, James and Meowth were crowded around her. The cat-Pokémon noticed his team-member's deeply saddened expression on his face. James had saved her life in the nick of time. The doctors had told him that she would have probably died of smoke poisoning if he hadn't acted so selflessly and gutsy. The lavender haired agent flashed his eyes at Francesco. The young Italian was sitting in a chair close to Jessie, holding her hand and caressing her almost lifeless fingers. She didn't react to his touches, the doctors were afraid she could easily fall in a coma. Tears welled up in James' eyes. Even now, his co-actor and rival tried everything possible to win Jessie's heart.

„It was me who saved you, Jess! Not that coward!" James wanted to shout, but he had already lost his courage from just before. He was reluctantly watching Francesco clinging to Jessie.

Al Capello had taken off his beret and was quietly sobbing, tormented by his bad conscience. For the first time in his life, he felt guilty. Had he gone too far? He had risked the life of his most talented actress, because of his pigheadedness. The director thought about adverse publicty. What would the people and his admiring fans say if they found out about his carelessness? No one would grant him a filming permit ever again. He would end up shooting miserable shorts, banned from screens all over the world.  
Al Capello would only be allowed to show them at private parties and barn-festivals. A desperate sob escaped his mouth, his lips were trembling.

Suddenly, they could hear Jessie murmuring in her sleep. She squirmed from one side of the bed to the other, constantly repeating one particular name. „James! James!" her voice was faint and quavery, but everyone could understand whom she was calling. James pushed Francesco from his chair and took a seat.

„I'm here, Jess. No need to worry. Everything's fine", he whispered in relief. His team-mate tried to open her eyes, squinting immediatley, the bright lights of the ceiling lamp blinding her. Al Capello jumped up, ready to let out a squeal of delight, but James asked him and Francesco to leave the hospital room. Jessie turned to his face.  
„Thanks for saving me, James," she spoke under breath, a weak smile across her face. „Oh, Jessie! Do you remember what happened?" he was so close to tears. She nodded silently. „Yes. That conceited wannabe artist drew in his horns and flew the coop! What a mollycoddle! I can't stand men like him. His vocal outbursts: Oh, I'm the greatest! I know how to ensnare a woman, bla bla bla! The only thing I say is: Goodbye and get out of my way!" both attempted to laugh.

„Ehm, Jessie. I know you're hurt and you don't feel so well, but tonight is the night and I thought you might like to hear that the premiere is completely sold out. People are waiting in anticipation to enjoy the second part of the Maria's Butler – trilogy," James informed her. Jessie looked at him with wide open eyes and gasp for breath. She sat up, puffing and blowing, but steadfastly determined to attend this spectale. „James! Hurry up! You've got to bring me back to Elisa's home. My hair needs to be done, I need to choose the right dress, I need to apply some expressive make-up. Come on, let's go! Would you mind carrying my purse?"

* * *

Jessie had never been so excited. Her fingers trembled when she tried to put on her pearly necklace. A glimpse into the mirror convinced her that she had made the right choice by wearing a knee-length ebony dress with lace applications. Her ruby red lips looked particularly attractive and the scent of lilac filled her bedroom. It was about time to leave Elisa's house and head for the open-air cinema close to Piazzano, but James was nowhere to be seen. He had promised to pick her up in time and indeed, Jessie could hear someone honk a horn outside. She stepped out on the balcony, looked down, spotting James sitting on a sky blue Vespa. He smiled at her, beckoning her over.  
„Are you ready, Jess?" Jessie rolled her eyes, she couldn't refrain from laughing, fetched her purse and sprinted downstairs.

 **(Dear readers, now it's time to listen to „Rhythm of my heart" by Rod Stewart, from 0:37 onwards.)**

Once out on the street, she jumped onto the bike, wrapping her hands around James' waist. He stepped on the gas and they drove into a summer's night. A fresh breeze rushed trough her hair. Jessie took a deep breath, she could clearly smell the salty sea. James gathered pace, steering his Vespa through lively districts. She clinged to his back, overcome by feelings of joy and unconcern. Only a few miles separated them from the open-air cinema where dozens of paparazzis were ready to coat the red carpet in a frenzy of flashing cameras.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock had already been welcomed by journalists, photographers and interested freelance filmmakers. Ash grinned into the cameras, his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, waving his tiny paw. Brock could hardly believe his luck. There was in fact a group of young female teenagers who were trying to snag a signed autograph from their crush boy. He was blushing to the roots of his hair, drawing out a pen and willing to delight each and every girl.

Meowth and Al Capello were busy giving interviews, providing the reporters with information about a future collaboration. The men and women couldn't stop being astonished to meet a talking cat-Pokémon who was well on his way to become the new star director of Cine Città. The Team Rocket-agent enjoyed the attention, promising to definitely enter into the film business.

James parked his bike beyond the range vision of nosy judge-rapporteurs. His best friend was visibly nervous. „Hey," he whispered, „don't be afraid, it's your night," Jessie nodded, swallowing hard. How would the crowd react? They turned the corner and were immediately surrounded by countless photographers, attempting to shoot the most significant picture.

„Miss Jessie! Miss Jessie! How does it feel to be a star on the Cine Città walk of fame?" a young blonde woman asked. She was holding the microphone under the agent's nose. Jessie lifted her head, staring right into the camera.

„It's fantastic! We all knew that I would save Al Capello with my outstanding talent and I'm sure my fans and followers will appreciate my acting skills and the drama of this highly profound short," she winked at the camera operator. Now, the woman turned to James.  
„Mister, the last time someone asked you if love happens on set you disagreed. Did you change your mind? Is there someone special in your life?" she queried. James scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

„Well, yes," he looked at Jessie, „there is someone I'm deeply fond of," he squeezed her hand softly. His magenta-haired co-worker blushed, turning away from the cameras, her eyes filling with tears. ‚He has finally opened up. He has told the world how he feels,' she thought. A little man cleaved his way through the myriad of paparazzis.

„Miss Jessie. What will you do next? Is there a new movie in progress?" he wondered. That was a good question. Would Al Capello's movie be a success to such an extend that someone would actually ask for more or would the tape simply gather dust in the corner of a shack?

„We have only just begun," she answered, not sure if she would be able to keep this promise.

Ash, his friends, Al Capello and Team Rocket took a seat in the front row. Elderly women passed out pastries and biscuits. Jessie gorged herself with such fury as if there would never be another chance. She had a whack at cream-filled wafers, tarts and Pan di Stelle, some kind of chocolate cookies. Drinks were served and slowly but surely the audience desisted from sustaining the conversations further. As the movie had started, James had laid an arm around Jessie's shoulder. She had been looking out for Francesco, but he had probably shown the white feather. Jessie didn't care, she relished James' overtures, snuggling into his suit.

The movie became an outstanding success. Old and young clapped their hands, hooted, cheered, laughed and cried. They complimented Al Capello on his choice of songs and the heartbreaking plot, the firm characters and a promising main actress. The director could no longer suppress his tears. He hugged his performers, especially Jessie.  
„Thank you, Miss Jessie, grazie mille," he kissed her hand, falling on his knees.  
„Oh, haha", Jessie let out a guffaw. „You're most welcome," she said, blowing a kiss to the audience.

Now, the paparazzis were interrogating Ash and his companions. James nudged his best friend. „Do you want to have some fun, Jess? I mean, it's our last night in Abruzzo, we should celebrate your great breakthrough. How about a couple of drinks far away from this hustle and bustle?" he asked her, grinnning waggishly. She agreed and they left the open-air cinema direction sea.

Meowth and the director decided to follow suit and stop off at Al Capello's sister Elisa, but a well-dressed middle-aged man kept them at bay.  
„May I talk to you guys in private?" He said with insistence. Al Capello caught his breath.  
Who was that man and what business did he have at the premiere of Maria's Butler II? An officer? An envoy sent by the public authority? Did he want to arrest him? Send him back to prison, back into a cold and damp cell?

* * *

Jessie and James stopped at the beach of Fossacesia. It was still pleasantly warm, lamps and light chains illuminating the abandoned deckchairs and parasols. „Let's go buy a drink and hang out at the beach, what do you think?" he proposed. She agreed on his suggestion and they linked arms. Not far away from Beach Nr. 91, there was a tiny kiosk, cluttered with magazines and crossword-puzzle books. The owner, a whiskered man, well advanced in years, greeted them cordially. „I think we're his first customers tonight," James laughed and opened the fridge. He reached for two Baccardi Breezers, paid them and left a generous tip on the counter.

They walked down to the shore, took a seat on a flipped open deckchair and toasted each other. „To you, darling. To the most adorable woman I know," they clinked bottles. James couldn't stop drooling over her. She was so svelte, so sophisticated and neat. He caressed her cheeks, causing Jessie to blush scarlet.

„James," she began, avoiding his gaze. „The thing you said earlier on, the fact that there is someone you're deeply fond of. Is that true?" she wondered. He took a sip of his drink, hoping that the relatively poor alcohol content would still embolden him to confess his feelings. Another sip.

„Yes, Jessica. I know I tend to be a wimp and a complete coward, but I'm not lying when I say that you mean so much to me. After all those years, I had to realize that I fell deeply in love with you, with who you are and with all the issues that define you. During the shooting of Maria's Butler, I eventually perceived how valuable our friendship, our relationship is. Our first kiss was, how should I say, unbelievable and unique. From that moment on, I just wanted to see you happy, even if...", he stopped for a moment. „What?" Jessie asked. „Even if it weren't me who would please you," he admitted. His team-mate punched him playfully.

„You idiot! I never wanted someone else but you," she pulled a strand of hair behind his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek. James ran his hand over that spot, silently taking another sip of his drink.

„Let's face the fact: He may be a wily director, ill-starred and unteachable, but we owe him something," James gave a little giggle, wrapping his arms around Jessie. „Maria and Johann are finally united, ready to cause some trouble, right?" His best friend nodded in agreement.

„I've got to say, it was a wonderful experience to star in front of the camera, being admired by everyone, but I believe it's time to chuck the clapperboard in and once again focus on our existence as cranky and quirky thieves. We should probably resume our hunt for that yellow rat!" Jessie sighed sadly. She emptied her bottle, looking up to the starlit dark sky. She would never forget about her stay in Abruzzo. It was just her and James, somewhere in Italy, a country full of joie de vivre and heartiness. She would definitely miss the abundance of delicacies, sincere hospitality and the warm ocean breeze on her shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, Jessie and James returned to Elisa's house, finding Al Capello sitting on the porch, crying his eyes out. They approached him cautiously.

„What's wrong, Al Capello?" Jessie kneeled down next to him, noticing a letter in his hands. „No need to cry like a baby! Thanks to me, you finally succeeded. What's the matter?"

Ash and his friends joined the scene, observing a whiny creature rocking back and forth. The director sobbed, blowing his nose very loudly. „That's the point, Miss Jessie," he wiped the tears off his face. „Maria's Butler II is a smash hit. A man came up to me and Meowth, delivering an extremely important document," he snivelled.

„And what's that?" she dug deeper.

„A filming permit," he burst into tears. Jessie was taken by complete surprise.  
„You must be kidding!" she snatched the letter from under Al Capello's nose and read the first few lines.

„Dear Mr. Bergspiel. Cine Città decided to grant you a permission to shoot in Transylvania. We hope that you will pull strings and create another masterpiece. Gladden us with the third part of your famous trilogy," she swallowed hard, looking at James and the twerps.

„Isn't that the part of Romania where all those spooky fables come from?" her friend's teeth chattered. Jessie flashed his eyes at him, causing him to shut up immediately.

Al Capello continued.  
„And now, you're leaving me with nothing but my talent-free relatives and my grumpy sister", he hung his head in desperation.

Ash spoke his mind. „Well, I would certainly join you on this adventure, hoping to catch some rare Pokémon and send them into battle against the gym leader of Saffron City."  
Misty nodded her head. „We're going to accompany you, Ash. Right, Brock?" she glanced over to her pal.

„Romanian girls are said to be extraordinarily cute and eager for knowledge," Brock rhapsodized.

„I'm in," Meowth added decisively.

Al Capello stopped crying, he couldn't believe his ears.  
„Really?" his voice failed, now, he was facing Jessie.

„And what about you?" he took her hand.

There were two very strong thoughts in Jessie's heart: Leave Team Rocket and pursue an acting career with James, Meowth and the twerps, or go stalking innocent people and their Pokémon for a shabby and unsatisfactory salary with which they couldn't make ends meet. She came to a decision.

„James!"  
„No, no, Jess...", the agent was trembling with fear.  
„You said we owe him something," Jessie didn't sway off her resolution.

„Call the boss! Ask him if he's interested in ghost type Pokémon."

THE END


End file.
